


My Singing Soulmate

by Deviant_Donghun



Series: Birthday drabbles and one shots [6]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 19:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19068961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deviant_Donghun/pseuds/Deviant_Donghun
Summary: A one shot I wrote for Jun's birthday. I think the title explains well enough what the work is about. Soulmate AU where you can only hear their singing in your head, kind of like a limited telepathy. Have fun!





	My Singing Soulmate

For as long as I remember, his voice was in my head. He was always singing, rarely ever stopped when I was younger. As I grew older, I heard it less often. I had started to think that maybe the voice was something like an imaginary friend, that it would continue to fade as I grew older until it was gone altogether. However, that wasn't the case. It stayed steady, not as frequent as before but never stopping for more than a week at a time. When I spoke to my parents about it, they said that it was not an imaginary friend, but my soulmate. We can only hear each other when we sing or hum.

I continued on with my life, loving the distraction of his voice, the rich tones that could hit quite high. I had always thought he spoke the same language as me because I could understand everything he sang, but one of my friends found their soulmate in another country. The only way they could comunicate for a while was through singing as they didn't understand each other otherwise. They eventually learned each other's languages and got married. After being told that, I made sure to at least know how to exchange pleasantries in every language I could, hoping that one would be his whenever I came across him.

As I reached the tail end of my teens, our singing picked up. I started to 'sing' when I was alone and he wasn't singing. I would mostly just talk to myself, and him by extention, in a sing-song voice and hope it worked. It was little things at first, such as asking how his day was and telling him about mine. I would try to sing to every song on my playlist, sometimes hoping for a duet. I would also tell him goodnight, again in a sing-song voice. The first week had no response to any of it. The second week I tried it, I got a sing-song voice back talking about his day, I got him singing one of the songs on my playlist, and I got a lullaby as I fell asleep. After that, it became daily routine to do that. Sometimes, he would tell me he was taking a nap and ask for a lullaby and I would oblige him, a different one each time.

Eventually, his singing picked up until he was singing daily. It seemed that he was part of a group of singers as he would occasionally pause before picking up at a different part in the song. He spent less time talking with me about his day, sounding a bit anxious. After a while, he started singing the same song over and over again, sometimes sounding breathless, others like he was straining his voice. I started singing recipes for throat soothers and other helpful hints. His voice started sounding better, even though it was still slightly strained. The breathlessness started going down slowly until he was perfectly pitched while moving. 

After a while, I decided to be bold. I looked up the lyrics to the song he had most recently sung and found that it was a translation from a Korean song by a group called A.C.E, the part was sung by the member Jun. I smiled. Finally, I knew who I had been sharing my life with for the past few years, ever since we started talking/singing with each other. I looked up some of their other songs, finally getting to hear the whole thing as well as what his voice sounds like normally. It was the middle of the night and I was feelig spontaneous so I booked a ticket to Korea.

I couldn't wait, I was so excited. It was booked for that weekend but as I got on the plan I got nervous. What if he didn't like me? What if he was already dating someone else? What if he didn't want to get to know me? I had al these trepidations built up I almost got off the plane right then and there. Taking a few deep breaths, I calmed down by thinking that even if he didn't want to see me or know me, there were still a lot of things I could do in Korea, even if I didn't know the language at all. I already have an affinity for languages and picked them up quickly so maybe I would stay for a while and get to learn it enough to speak it fluently. With that thought, I relaxed and managed to enjoy the flight.

The plane landed and I was once again buzzing with excitement. Luckily, most of the airport signs had English, a language I already knew so I was able to get around fairly easily as well as learn a few new Korean words. I found a free wifi spot and search for a hotel near the airport for now. I'll change hotels if I need to. Finding one close by I went out and got a taxi, being lucky the driver spoke English. I checked into a room and crashed, the jet lag catching up to me.

I don't know what time it was when I woke up, only that it was mid morning. I got dressed and grabbed something from the vending machine, having already exchanged money before getting wifi. Using the hotel internet, I looked up where his agency was located. It wasn't that far but I would have to rent a car, it was too far for a taxi. Grabbing my bags, I checked out. I caught another taxi to the car dealership and rented a car there.

I had landed at Incheon and needed to drive to Seoul, the capital. It only took an hour and a half. I stopped for lunch before heading to his agency. I wasn't sure if he was there and didn't want to wait outside like a creep or a crazy fan would so I just sat there for a few minutes, trying to plan my next move. 

I was looking down at my phone, trying to find a picture of him, only having his stage name to go off of when the front door of the building opened. I quickly got out and flagged the man down.

"Excuse me!" I said.

He turned around, looking confused. "Yes?" His accent was thick but understandable.

"Could you help me, please?"

His brow furrowed, obviously not understanding. I tried it again in Korean but didn't know enough to get it out clearly. I really didn't want to just ask for Jun outright, knowing that I would most likely be denied so I tried to ask for the bathroom as I needed to use it anyways.

He still didn't seem to understand so turned around and motioned for me to follow him. I went inside with him, the receptionist sounding surprised to see him back so soon. She called him 'Donghun' so I guessed I must have found one of the other members as I remember seeing that name on the lyric videos I found. He spoke to the receptionist for another minute or two before she nodded and spoke inot a phone. Donghun turned to me and smiled, looking like he was trying to be reasuring. His eyes crinkled as he smiled and he just looked so nice I couldn't help but smile back, calming my nerves slightly. 

A few more men came down, all wearing masks like the one Donghun was wearing. They all seemed to be surprised that he was still there. He motioned to me and said something I didn't quite catch. Two of them broke off and came over to me. One pulled down his mask and spoke to me in English.

"Is something wrong?"

I sighed, finally understanding someone. "I'm looking for a bathroom."

The second one startled at the sound of my voice, pulling down his mask as well. I frowned a bit and glanced at my phone, the screen still on a picture of Jun. Looking back up, the face on the phone was staring back at me from the second man. I smiled and started humming.

He startled again before smiling too. He spoke this time and it was like the world fell into place. The voice I had only ever heard in song finally spoke to me for the first time. "Soulmate?"

I nodded, not trusting myself to say anything. He reached out to take my hands holding them tight as he spoke animatedly to his groupmates. They all began smiling and patting him on the back. I smiled too but my bladder decided that this was a good time to interrupt this sweet moment.

"Uhh, may I use the bathroom?" 

They laughed before the English speaker pointed to a door with a woman stick figure on the front. I bowed my head in thanks and rushed over to use it. I came back out to the five men huddled together, talking amongst themselves. I stood a little to the side, not wanting to interrupt their conversation. Jun saw me and motioned me over, again taking my hand as he continued to talk with the others. Using my free hand, I looked up hotels in the area, keeping the phone tilted away from him. I listened to their conversation as I searched for a cheep room close by. 

I hadn't noticed they had stopped talking until Jun leaned over to look at my screen. He tapped one hotel that I was looking at. "We can . . . take you there." His accent was just as thick as everyone else's but his pronunciation was a bit better than the last two.

I smiled. "I have a car but I would not mind directions."

Jun nodded. "I'll take you there."

"How will you get home?"

He looked confused. The first one who spoke in English, the others called him Chan, seemed to translate. Jun nodded. "Scooter."

I nodded, realizing that it was something like a rental service. I bowed at the waist to the others as

Jun said his goodbyes before we both went out to the car. I started humming on the way out there but as soon as we got in I broke out into full out sing-song. It was just like speaking normally but now we could understand each other.

"What's your real name? Is that something I'm not supposed to ask?"

He laughed. "It's fine." His voice was just as sing-song as mine was. "My name is Park Junhee. You can call me Junhee or whatever you like. What's your name?"

"It's (Y/N), you can call me whatever you want."

"How did you find me?"

It was my turn to laugh. "You gave yourself away, honestly. You kept singing the same songs over and over again. For the last year or so, I thought they were just popular songs in your country so didn't do anything. But about a week ago, I was up late doing some extra work and I heard one lyric that I really liked so I looked it up. I know it had come up before, you had been singing it for almost half a year now, but it had resonated with me in a way it hadn't yet. So, I acted on impluse and looked it up. I found your song, I think it was called Star or something like that, I know it was spelled weird. I found your group that way. Going on another impluse, I booked a plane ticket. Now I'm here."

"Wow. I never knew someone would do that. I don't know what to say, thank you? That doesn't sound like what I want but it's good enough for now."

"It's fine. This was an impluse, I wasn't even sure if it was going to work."

"If you didn't think it was going to work, why did you do it?"

"The chance to meet my soulmate was a big factor but there were also such things as a new culture, a new language, and new job opportunities. I'm a traveling photographer so I thought it would be nice to get some good shots of Korea. I still may travel around Seoul while here."

"It's always nice to have a backup plan."

At that point we had arrived at the hotel. He decided to go in with me and wait to make sure I could get a room. Once the room key was in my hand, we made plans to meet up the next day to get to know each other better. I studied some Korean before going to bed that night. The next day, I wandered Seoul, taking some pictures of the cherry trees and the river. I met up with Jun near sunset, sitting near the river as we talked quietly, still in sing-song. In my opinion, it was the best way to get to know my soulmate ever. I am so happy that I'm his and he's mine.


End file.
